The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a low cost product display carton.
A number of products are marketed in display cartons or packages which reveal the actual product either to stimulate impulse buying of the product or to utilize information already appearing on the product itself for marketing purposes.
A number of different types of display cartons and packages have been developed. In the so called blister packages, the products are sealed to a paperboard backing by a layer of formed, transparent plastic material. In another type of display package, the products are sealed in a transparent plastic pouch, the upper end of which is closed by a paperboard panel upon which product and pricing information is normally printed or affixed.
Display packages of the types described above, require the use of relatively costly plastic machinery which naturally adds to the overall packaging costs. In addition, such packages cannot be readily stacked for display purposes but instead must be hung from hooks.
While products of this type could be packed in conventional rectangular boxes with lids for retaining the products, the cost of making and loading such boxes, even if made of a durable, relatively low cost material such as paperboard, are higher than a manufacturer might desire due to the amount of material required for a completely enclosed box and to the manufacturing costs associated with loading and closing that box.